


Three Steps To Yes

by Tortellini



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie (and Mike) decide to try to get Stan a boyfriend. In a creative way. With a game, to be specific.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Three Steps To Yes

Stan Uris was sulking again. Rich was watching him and he had been for awhile; on his other side, Mike Hanlon was reading something pretty diligently but Richie was sure he was paying attention. After all, who wouldn't be?

Finally though, Rich couldn't take it anymore. 

"Okay, listen, Staniel. I have three steps on how to get Bill to marry you."

Just like he thought, the tips of Stan's ears and his cheekbones burned a light pink. "I don't want him to--!"

"Just shut up and listen to me for a sec!" Rich spoke over him, and he fell silent. "Step one: play truth or dare."

"...okay, I'm gonna have to stop you there." Stan crossed his arms, and this was around the time that Mike looked up, half in interest and half in amusement. For good reason too: he knew Rich well enough to know where this was going. 

"Step two," Richie ignored him. "Wait for him to pick dare."

"Stop talking."

"Step three," Richie finished. "Dare him to marry you."

"...you know that might actually work--" Mike started, before Stan screamed. 

Maybe not.


End file.
